Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of control and automation systems routinely include process controllers and field devices like sensors and actuators. The process controllers typically receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators. In many systems, a process controller includes or is used with one or more input/output (I/O) modules, each of which can be used to provide signals to and receive signals from one or more field devices.
An industrial alarm system may be used with industrial process control and automation systems and utilize sensors to receive signals from the one or more field devices. Typical industrial alarm systems communicate indications of abnormal process conditions or equipment malfunctions provided by the received signal from the sensors to plant operators, personnel who are monitoring and operating industrial process, or personnel supporting a required response. Operator and personnel responses to communicated indications of abnormal process conditions and equipment malfunctions is inconsistent and varied.